1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a crimping hook mechanism for coin wrapping machines. More particularly, this invention relates to a crimping hook mechanism for use in a machine wrapping a roll of coins including a quick opening pull strip.
2. State of the Art
It has come to my attention that an interest in the quick and easy opening of rolls of coins has been developed recently. Adding to the state of the art, I have invented a new and improved crimping hook mechanism which is for use in connection with coin rolls provided with a quick opening pull strip and which further is self-limiting.